Love, Death, and Other Catastrophes
by Tash777
Summary: Light is confident he can win this year's Hunger Games easily. Until that creepy boy from District 5 wanders past with no shoes on. Rated T for some swearing.


**A/N:** **Soo... This is my very first crossover story. Sorry about the teeny tiny paragraphs, I write everything on my device, not a computer or laptop. No matter how long it takes me, I promise to update this to the end. Nag me if I end up forgetting about this and leaving it for a few months. I hope you like it! Feedback would be awesome.**

* * *

Love, Death, & Other Catastrophes

"Light Yagami."

A distraught 12-year-old Finnick watched as his big brother slowly began to walk up to the old wooden stage. The camera zoomed in on Light's face. He noticed this. The shock and fear were gone in the blink of an eye, replaced with a cool expression and a barely perceptible smirk. It was impossible for anybody to see through such a flawless façade.

He ignored the gasps and quiet sighs of disappointment from several girls who admired him, and did his best to block out the sobbing of his mother. He stopped listening to any distracting noises, focusing on keeping up his confident act and walking calmly to the front.

The district escort, Misa, seemed delighted at the result this year, even with no volunteers. She blushed when Light came onto the stage, the thick make-up merely amplifying this and making her cheeks turn an odd colour.

"And here we have our two tributes for the 67th Hunger Games, fourteen year old Hayley Lidner and seventeen year old Light Yagami!"

They shook hands and looked out into the crowd. Light caught Finnick's eye, giving him a quick smile, enough to convince anyone that Light thought he was going to win.

Finnick simply stared back at Light, not bothering to hide the horror he felt. His only brother was leaving, and there was a one in twenty-four chance he would come back. Well, the odds were probably much more in his favor. Light was attractive, strong, and skilled in almost everything. He would win the crowd, and thus the games.

But Finnick wished he at least shared his last name with his brother. You see, Light had been born before their parents were married, meaning he took their mother's last name. They were married soon after, but Yagami suited him so much better than Odair. However, despite the difference in name, it was obvious they were brothers. Even at 12, Finnick had the same Adonis-like complexion as Light.

The tributes went inside. Finnick dashed towards the door, desperate to see his brother and talk to him while the cameras were gone. Their parents followed closely behind.

"Light!"

"Finnick."

They embraced, both wearing sad smiles and with tears in their eyes. Their mother was still sobbing into a handkerchief. Their father gripped Light's shoulder.

"Son, you can win this. I know you can. Win, come back, and be safe."

They spent the next hour in silence, sitting together. A peacekeeper called them to leave. Finnick quickly pressed something into Light's hand before hugging him one last time and leaving the room with their parents.

* * *

Light looked around the train, barely acknowledging the tribute sitting beside him. She kept alternating between looking at him and the floor, blushing whenever Light looked in her general direction.

Light was in awe of the grandeur of this vehicle. His family weren't poor, but this... This was beyond luxury. He saw a large bowl filled with brown chunks of something. ...chocolate? Light had seen the stuff before, but never had he eaten any. He reached out to pick up a piece.

A gunshot echoed across the room. Survival instincts kicked in, and Light hit the floor. The girl tribute just shrieked and covered her head with her arms. Like that would help anything. Light tried not to judge her too harshly though. While pretty enough, she was only fourteen and wasn't from the richest family.

When he finally decided no more shots would be deployed, he looked up. Was that the escort in another outfit and no makeup?

"If you fucking DARE to touch my chocolate again, I will fucking blow your worthless head off."

In skipped the escort, still with two tons of make up on her. If Light didn't know any better, he would've sworn they were related. He stepped away from the chocolate, sitting back down.

"Mello! Don't treat our pretty little tributes like that! Misa is ashamed of you!"

Misa's voice squeaked. Literally. The noise was enough to make you want to rip the entire internal structure of your ear out. She skipped over to Light, wrapping her disgustingly skinny arms around him and cooing like he was 17 months old, not years.

Mello ignored her, shoving an impossible amount of chocolate in his mouth. His started to speak, his voice slightly muffled.

"Hrmm... Not sure about the girl, seems a little too timid. You though, you've got guts. Too much guts. Try not to get yourself blown up. If you manage not to do that, you should have some pretty good chances. The crowd of capital Capitol crazies should love you to pieces. But not literally. Shame, I wouldn't mind seeing bits of their multicolored bodies scattered everywhere, but you need sponsors..."

Mello went onto a rant about how stupid the Capitol people were, until Misa made an annoyed whine and stomped her foot, reminding Mello that the Capitol people were who sponsored him.

"THEY sponsored me? Oh no they fucking didn't! I didn't get a single sponsor gift in there! When I got this fucking burn all over my fucking body it was district 4 that sent me some fucking medicine, not those pompous bastards!"

Misa stopped and walked away, too stupid to think of something else to say; too childish to be sympathetic towards Mello as he indicated the burn that ran down half of his face and most likely his chest.

Light wondered if he would be scarred that badly if he ever made it out alive. If he ever? Of course he would! He would deceive them all with charm and good looks until they would willingly bare their necks to him.

"You."

Light looked up at the rude addressing, turning towards his mentor who would be guiding him for what could be the rest of his life.

"Wha- Yes, sir?"

"It's Mello. I've seen you spear fishing before. You weren't too bad."

Light figured that was the equivalent of an extremely flattering compliment. He smiled politely at Mello, only now noticing how similar in age they were. Mello was only a couple of years older than him, having won the games when he was sixteen. That was four years ago.

"Thank you, Mello. My father taught me from a very young age. He has been teaching my younger brother how to use a trident since he was seven."

"I don't give a shit about your family, Light. If you want to be sentimental, go and do it in your room."

Light glared at him. He wasn't too bothered about not seeing his parents again, but he wished he had spent more time with Finnick. He suddenly remembered Finnick had dropped something in his hand before he left. He decided to look at it later, in the privacy of his room.

"You. Tribute girl."

Misa pranced briefly back into the room to retrieve something. Just in time to correct Mello.

"Her name is Hayley, Mello. Misa thinks Mello should get to know his tributes more!"

Mello simply aimed his gun at Misa and yelled at her. She immediately fled the room. Why was he even allowed that thing? Maybe they just couldn't get it off him...

"The more I know, the more nightmares that happen..." Muttered Mello.

"Anyway. You. Tribu- Hayley. Go and ask one of the attendants for more chocolate."

She silently left as fast as she could. Every single morsel of chocolate in the room had been ingested. That left just Light and a slowly suffering Mello in the train car.

Fine minutes passed by.

"Godammit! WHERE THE HELL IS MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE!?"

Hayley rushed back in a few moments later, handing Mello a few bars of the stuff. He snatched it from her, not uttering a single word of thanks.

* * *

Light and Hayley both sat down at the dinner table. A large amount of assorted foods were laid out in front of them by silent, white uniformed people.

Hayley, coming from a poor family, was completely astounded by this. She grabbed several things and shoved them into her mouth one after the other.

Light was a little more cautious. He poked and prodded, sampling a little of everything. He eventually settled on a simple fish dish, something similar to what he was used to. His drink was somewhat lemon flavoured and fizzy. He didn't dislike the sensation, but he preferred to have something like he had at home. Something familiar. He exchanged the beverage for a plain glass of water.

* * *

After dinner, they immediately retired to their rooms. Light was slightly disappointed that Mello hadn't given any pointers, but it didn't bother him too much. After all, he could win all by himself if he tried.

Misa barged in, asking if Light was ok. She ignored Light when he said he was fine, practically sitting on his lap and trying to 'comfort' him. Light eventually managed to get her out of the room, locking the door behind her.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling his hand brush against something. He pulled it out. It was the token Finnick had given him. A simple wooden ring made of driftwood, but in the middle was a small yet beautifully polished pearl.

Light blinked back the tears. Crying only dehydrated you faster. His fingertips carefully traced the carvings in the wood once he slipped it onto his hand. He undressed, getting into bed and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** ...I should've made it the 69th Hunger Games.


End file.
